harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronald Weasley
Ronald Bilius Weasley is Harry Potter's best friend. =Description= He is a frequent target of harassment by Draco Malfoy. He is a very loyal boy, who cares a great deal about his family and his friends. Being the sixth child in a long line of Weasley achievers, Ron, in his first years at school, felt a great deal of pressure to live up to the expectations. As he grew up however, that pressure seemed to have let up a little, though it is still evident in his desperate desire to hold his own when he makes the Quidditch team in his fifth year. :"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts.'' (Meaning of his siblings) ''You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left -- Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." :—Ron Weasley He is also acutely aware of his family's low income. More than the other Weasley children, he seems to run up against embarrassing situations involving lack of family funds. He originally had his brother, Charlie's wand made from ash, though after that broke in his second year he got another one before his third year; his new wand was fourteen inches made of willow wood with one unicorn tail hair. He follows the Weasley natural appearance, with red hair, pale skin and a freckled face. He is lanky, tall and thin, something his mother, Molly Weasley, always points out at family meals. Ron has a sardonic, wisecracking sense of humor, and has difficulty taking anything seriously. "You are the most insensitive Wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet." ''-Hermione Granger'' Ron can sometimes be emotional and impulisve, he is slightly immature, and has had a lot of trouble with girls in the past. Ron is arachnophobic, which comes into play a lot in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. This fear comes from an event where George transfigured his teddy bear he was sleeping with into a large spider. Not naturally a studious boy, Ron maintains average scores in most of his classes, and managed to gain seven O.W.L.s, failing only History of Magic and Divination. He is brave and loyal, and while not much of an academic is certainly not stupid; an excellent strategist, he has a great talent for Wizard Chess, and occasionally makes important connections seemingly by accident. Ron is very protective of his younger sister Ginny and is always watching out for what she is doing and who she is doing it with. As the youngest brother, he is the constant target of teasing from his twin brothers Fred and George, but looks up to all his brothers as role models, especially Bill and Charlie. Along with the rest of his family, he is bitter and angry over Percy's decision to side with the Ministry of Magic against Ron's father and Harry, and has hardly spoken to him in the last few years. Ron's friendship with Harry has not been without problems. Already aware of his own limitations when compared to his older brothers, he sometimes feels vastly inferior to the famous "Boy Who Lived". When Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, Ron thought Harry had cheated to get himself entered, and the two briefly fell out, but repaired their friendship after the first task. He has always come through for Harry, though, and is really fiercely loyal to him. A normal wizard boy, Ron was the first person to truly accept Harry as a fellow student rather than a celebrity. He has introduced Harry to many of the realities of life in the Wizarding World, and has a very similar outlook on life to Harry, even though he sometimes finds it hard to understand the extraordinary things that happen to his friend. "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!" ''-Hermione Graner'' Ron's relationship with Hermione Granger has also had its ups and downs. Ron sometimes takes advantage of Hermione's intelligence and aptitude, and they have often been at odds in matter where their adventures take them outside school rules. It has gradually become clear over the years, however, that Ron has strong romantic feelings for Hermione, though lacking emotional maturity he deals with them awkwardly. After failing to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball in 1994, he becomes jealous of her relationship with Viktor Krum, feelings which last long enough to sabotage her attempt to ask him out in 1996. In the same book, he dated Lavender Brown, partly to prove a point but also, it seems, to make Hermione jealous. His relationship with Lavender lasted through the Christmas break, but fell apart after that. The pair finally reconciled after he is seriously poisoned, and become seemingly inseparable. Ron's future is uncertain. Assuming he survives whatever adventures await him in Book Seven, he does not seem to be cut out for a career in the Ministry, nor for any particular magical job. While magically competent, and with almost as much experience facing Dark Magic as Harry, he seems unlikely to become an Auror. =Biography= 1991 (Peter Pettigrew). ]] Ron began Hogwarts at age eleven, the same year as Harry Potter. The two of them first meet at King's Cross, when Harry asked Mrs. Weasley how to get through the barrier to Platform 9¾. He takes the same compartment as Harry, starting off with awkward conversation, but the two soon grow more comfortable with each other, and with the help of treats they become good friends. Ron is sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of his family, along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Ron and Harry share the same classes through out the year along with their fellow Gryffindors. He is met with his exact opposite, Hermione Granger, who he sees as bossy and annoying. When hurting her feelings by stating this, he feels a tinge of sympathy as he realized Hermione had heard him. Ironically, Hermione's bossy atitude towards Ron payed off when he saved her from a troll. His skills in Wizard Chess pay off in the adventure to get the Philosopher's Stone when they are met with a giant Chess set. Ron sacrifices himself in the game so that Harry and Hermione can move on. In the end, Ron helped Gryffindor gain house points for playing the best game of Wizards Chest Dumbledore had seen in a long time. 1992 In the summer preciding his second year at Hogwarts, Ron, along with Fred and George decided to rescue Harry from the Dursleys using their father's Flying Ford Anglia. However, the Weasley boys later had to suffer the wrath of Mrs. Weasley for taking the car (but not Harry of course). When Harry and Ron missed the Hogwarts Express, they used the Ford Anglia again to return to Hogwarts but landed on the Whomping Willow and were nearly killed when it retaliated. Ron's wand was damaged in the attack and gave him problems the entire school year. They were almost expelled for the incident. During the school year, Ron and Harry (like almost every other boy in the school) became annoyed by their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, whom all the girls, and Lockhart himself, loved. When the Chamber of Secrets was opened Ron along with Harry and Hermione suspected Draco Malfoy of opening the chamber. The trio brewed Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom so they could impersonate Slytherins to find out the truth from Malfoy. Ron turned into Crabbe while Harry turned into Goyle. The adventure turned out to be useless for they found out that Malfoy wasn't the one who opened the chamber. When Harry told Ron what he had seen in Tom Riddle's diary they went to talk to Hagrid but Cornelius Fudge had Hagrid arrested as Harry and Ron were hiding under Harry's Invisibility cloak. As Hagrid was leaving he said, "If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders." Ron and Harry followed his advice (much to Ron's dismay, as he hates spiders) and found the Acromantula Aragog in the Forbidden Forest. After talking to Aragog they figure out the opening to the Chamber is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Ron and Harry go into the Chamber along with Professor Lockhart to find the Basilisk, who has taken Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley. Lockhart stole Ron's wand and attempted to use a Memory Charm erase the boys memories so he could claim the glory for himself, but the damaged wand backfired on him and left Lockhart as the one with the erased memory. Ron stayed behind with Lockhart while Harry contined further into the Chamber to rescue Ginny. Both boys were later awarded with Special Awards for Services to the School as well as earning two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor for saving Ginny and defeating the Basilisk. 1993 Ron Weasley's and Hermione Grangers relationship is put to the test in their third year of Hogwarts. Hermione buys a cat named Crookshanks that has it's sights set on Ron's pet rat, Scabbers. They repteadly fight over their pets, until Ron discovers Scabbers missing and a blood stain with three ginger cat hairs on his bed sheets. He stops all forms of communication with Hermione, leaving Harry Potter caught in the middle of them. When Hermione has Harry's broomstick taken away because she think it might be jinxed, Harry joins Ron in his shunning of Hermione. During this fall out, Ron has a near death experience with Sirius Black, an escape convict after Harry. He is quick to tell evereyone how Sirius Black had stood over him in his bed with a knife in his hand. He enjoyed the attention, and was glad not to be put on the sidlines like he always was when he was with Harry. Ron and Harry are informed by Rubeus Hagrid that Hermione is a mess, feeling sad about what happened to Scabbers, worried about Ron's run in with Sirius Black, and lonley with no one to talk to. Ron finally forgives Hermione, and decides to help her research information for Buckbeaks trial, who is being sentenced to death. Their combinded efforts aren't enough though, and the Hippogriff is set to be executed. They go down to comfort Hagrid, the owner of the Hippogriff. It is in the hut that Hermione discovers Scabbers hiding. They are quickly rushed away by Hagrid when the exescution squad comes. They go back to the castle, feeling depressed when wolf that jumps from the forest and drags Ron] into a crack in the Whomping Willow. The crack leads to a passage that goes to the Shrieking Shack, the hideout of Sirius Black, who Ron discovers is an animagus. Ron's leg was broken, so he is unable to help his friends who have come to rescue him. It turns out Sirius Black is a good guy after all though and has been working with Remus Lupin. They have been after Scabbers, who is also an animagi in disguise. The rat's real name is Peter Pettigrew, and was the one who betrayed Lily and James Potter. Ron Weasley becomes disgusted, no longer having any care for his pet. A sequence of events occur, that involve the arrival of Severus Snape, Remus Lupin turning into a Werewolf and the escape of Peter Pettigrew. Ron is admitted to the Hospital Wing, unable to join Hermione Granger and Harry Potter as they go back in time to change what happened useing a Time Turner. On the way home, Sirius Black sends Harry a letter, and lets Ron keep the owl he sent the letter with to replace Weasley Category: Ron Weasley Category: Ron Weasley Category: Ron Weasley Category: Ron Weasley Category: Ron